<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Elio Vallis by OrionCohen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22795498">Elio Vallis</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrionCohen/pseuds/OrionCohen'>OrionCohen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ender Series - Orson Scott Card, Ender's Game (2013), Ender's Game - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ADHD, Battle School (Ender's Game), Ender Wiggin - Freeform, Ender's Game - Freeform, Gen, add</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:15:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>535</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22795498</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrionCohen/pseuds/OrionCohen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in Ender's Game universe, an OC named Elio Vallis attends Battle School. I mainly wrote this because I wanted to write about a character with ADHD in an educational setting (not a self insert at all...). There will be more chapters.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Elio Vallis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You don’t want Elio Vallis”<br/>
“Yes, we do”<br/>
“Take Shawn Davis instead, or Pierre Brent. Really, there are several boys in this school who I believe are bright enough for Battle School. Elio isn’t one of them”<br/>
“You don’t think he’s bright?”<br/>
“Elio may not be stupid, but he is lazy. He’s not built for Battle School, he doesn’t have the work ethic”<br/>
“Shawn and Pierre are both clever, they both have good futures. But not at Battle School. We don’t need bright, we need genius. Elio is the most ingenious child we’ve ever seen in this district. He is a genius. He tested off the charts for mathematics, strategy, language, and leadership ability. We can work with lazy, we can’t work with unintelligent”<br/>
“He isn’t the military type either”<br/>
“Oh? I wasn’t under the impression you had served in any military capacity. What makes you think you are more qualified to evaluate whether or not the boy is the ‘military type’ than I am”<br/>
“He never listens. He does whatever he wants, whenever he wants. He won’t even follow the very reasonable directions of his elementary school teachers, you expect he’ll take orders from a drill sergeant well?”<br/>
“We don’t have drill sergeants for our 6-year-old students in Battle School. We’ll get him to where he needs to be. Behavior is easier to modify than intelligence. If I’m wrong about him, he’ll be sent back to Earth. But I haven’t often been wrong when it comes to the potential of children”</p><p>Elio Vallis wasn’t supposed to exist.<br/>
The I.F. first became interested in the Vallis family when Elio’s older sister, Maeve, tested well. Specifically, she tested very highly on mathematics and language when she was only a toddler. However, she tested very badly on leadership ability and worse on military strategy. The I.F. concluded she would be a bad fit for Battle School. They did however become very curious about the Vallis’ yet-to-be-born second child. They were not very happy to learn that Mother and Father had no intention of having a second child.<br/>
While the maximum of 2 children was an enforceable law in compliant nations like France, a minimum of 2 children was not. The I.F. could do nothing to force Mother and Father to have another child, but they could aggressively incentivize. And incentivize they did.<br/>
Elio knew that the bribes--or rather, incentives--the I.F. had offered to Mother and Father in exchange for Elio’s conception and birth really had made life better for the Vallis family. Not many 6-year-olds could say they were the reason that their father had been given a high paying job in the government and their big sister was given admittance to the most competitive boarding school in France (of course Maeve probably would have gotten in on her own merit, but the birth of Elio guaranteed her a spot).<br/>
Still, Elio wasn’t supposed to exist.<br/>
If the I.F. hadn’t butted in, if it had all been left to the fates, Elio Vallis wouldn’t have been born.<br/>
But the I.F. did butt in, and here Elio was. Alive with two specific purposes: attend Battle School and fight the Buggers.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>